seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 6
The battle rages on. The marines begin to fall and call for back up. Kent smashes marines into the mast. "Gia Gia no Mini Gan!!" Kent's arms turned into separate mini guns and shot gear like bullets at the marines. Meanwhile Rosa's vines had climbed up to the top of the ship and damaged the sails. Raion and Terry clash at full power. "Supē Supē no Taihō!! A large quantum ball meets Terry. He digs his heels into the ship and his pushed back until he flings it into the air. Terry drop kicks Raion in the face, making him fall through the ship. "Woops, I blame you." A cannon ball goes through Terry's head, and Terry fills the hole with gas. "Welp, seems like I messed up. Gasu Gasu no mi, at your service!" Brog slashes at Rosa, and Tack jumps in. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM!" Tack punches Brog in the face, and Brog kicks Tack in the face, dodges a plant, and slices it in half. He looks at both Tack and Rosa, and growls. "I hate familiar thoughts of pirates." Fea slashes at a marine, and sees a marine. Braxton. "I really hate memories." - "What? My patient is in danger?! Quick, stay here, I'll get a big gun! I used to be on the front lines too!" The doctor runs off, to get his gun, and Swizzz looks at Chrono. "Hello Swizzz." Chrono said with his eyes closed. "I've been expecting you." "You know how old that line is by now?" He returns to his normal form. "You seem busted up? Whats wrong? Used up too much power?" Chrono chuckled and opened his eyes. They were glowing red. "I have enough energy to take you out." He flicks his wrist and a ball comes out. A clock rotates upon the ball. And when it stops so does Swizzz. Chrono sits up straight. "Damn fool." He gets to his feet and walked out the infirmary. "It's time to make an appearance." A large light blue sphere expanded over the ship and everything in it freezes in its place. Chrono walks freely through frozen time, looking at the battle. On the Attack Pirates ship, the rest of the Gear Pirates and Attack Pirates sat in awe as their friends went still. Chrono stood at the helm. "Hello, Rookies." He puts his hand in a finger pistol, "Bang." He shot out a time bomb that flew at the crew. Hiroka charged at it and tried to deflect it, but her Haki wasn't strong enough and in blew up around her. In the debris, stood an older Hiroka, who collapsed under her own weight. Brog, watching it, screams "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "Easy, time bomb." "Time... No... CHRONO! THE PIRATE?! I SAVED A PIRATE?!" Brog, enraged, sprints toward Chrono, clutching his sword. Chrono shoots another time bomb, and Brog dodges it, slashing at Chrono's body, having been cut. "I... Underestimated you." Chrono held his blood wound. "But not again. Try to dodge this!!" He put his palm on the ground, a small field of time encased the deck. Everything standing upon it slowed down. The marines and pirates bodies stopped in their tracks appearing to be standing still, but they were still moving at an very decreased speed. The Super Rookies jumped high into the air, along with Brog and Terry. "Kent!!" Jericho reached out to him. "Rhino!" "Gia Gia no Kabe!!" Kent slammed his arms together into a large gear like wall. Jericho crouched onto the wall. "Haru!!" The front of the wall sprung out launching Jericho into the air. "Buso Koka: RHINO CHARGE!!!!" Jericho's entire body turned pitched black as he slammed into Terry, knocking him out the air. Unable to stop, Jericho fell into the water. Kent and Rosa landed on the broken mast. "New Gear!! Anymore ideas?" "Uhh one. But we need everyone here. That includes......Where's Swizzz?!!" - On board the Attack Pirates ship, Airi's rage began to grow. "How dare he hurt my sister.. I'll kill him!!!" Airi grabbed Hiroka's sword and drew hers as well. She jumped aboard the battleship. "360 Dragon Twister!!!" She spun around and air slashed around her cutting everything within distance. However, suddenly, Terry put his foot on Airi's face, and said "Now now now... Stay calm, I don't like hurting weaklings." He shoved her down, and when she got up, she was breathing hard. "Your... Really powerful... One more attack like that and..." She kept quiet, and her rage resumed. "I can't give up!!" She slashed at Terry, and her blades went right through. "Logia?!" She froze with fear, and trembled, Gasping for air. She collapsed under his foot. Kent examines the battlefield, and sees Airi collapse. "AIRI!!!!!" He jumps off the mast towards Terry, "DON'T YOU HURT HER!!!!" Both of Kent's arms turned into giant mechanical fists. "Gia Gia no...Jakku Hamna!!" As he collided with Terry, he knocked him down and uppercutted him before he fell. As Terry regained focus he saw an enraged Kent. His eyes were fixated with pure rage. "I won't let you hurt my crew." At the edge if the ship sat Chrono, enjoying the show. "I should leave before they turn on me. But first." He flicked his wrist and a blue energy ball appeared above it. "A little present." A clock appeared on the ball. It began to tick with a rhythm. He jumped off the ship and ran into the forest. He was seen by the others. - "Hey guys?!! Come look. It's that Chrono guy!" Blurted Axel. Zozo and Faust rushed over to see for themselves. "Are you sure that's him? He seems...beat up." Questioned Faust. "Only way to know is to follow." Axel turned to face the remaining crew. "Well who's staying and who's going?" Wayward, Zero, Ashlynn, Rosaline, Rhea, and Fantasia rose their hands. "Faust you stay here." "Why?!!" "Because you're needed here. Hiroka needs medical attention." "She needs her youth. The best way to get it is from..Chrono......Yeah you guys go and bring him back here." He brushed them off and went to study Hiroka's condition. "Zozo? You comin'?" Asked Axel. Zozo punches a marine, and he looks at Brog, screaming, and trying to kill Tack. "Umm... Let's go!" Zozo runs with the group, and Rangton comes with the group. "No offense, but you need someone who can sense the wind, like a wolf... But you got me." - Terry looks at his bleeding mouth, and wipes it off his cuff. "Now, let me see... You just hurt me. Thus, you know Haki. Thus... Let's see, I think I am going to kill you." Kent, growling, turns his arm into an axe. "You think I'm scared of you?!" "Hmm, no, I don't think you are. But, I think proving something, is better then talking about it. Tell me, do you smell anything?" Kent smells the air, and knows the smell. "Oh crap..." Terry grabs a pistol, and shoots at Kent. The explosion engulfs Kent. Category:Stories Category:Gear Pirates Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Time Warp Arc